


On nie oszalał

by Hadlathneth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadlathneth/pseuds/Hadlathneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zimna wojna<br/>I czas jak woda,<br/>on nie oszalał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On nie oszalał

Ogromne miasto, dookoła pustki. Cisza.

Wykolejony pociąg stojący na uboczu. Wzburzone fale rzeki toczące brudną pianę, niosące ze sobą połamane deski, kawałki samochodów, ludzkie szczątki.

Po środku chaosu samotna postać pieszo podążająca resztkami asfaltowej drogi. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku z twarzą bez wyrazu, wyglądający wręcz komicznie w swoim eleganckim, granatowym garniturze, między nędznymi pozostałościami olbrzymiego miasta.

Przystaje na moment, by strzepnąć pył, który dostrzega na mankiecie. Przy okazji przypomina sobie, czego tak właściwie szuka. Gdzieś tu zostawił przecież samochód... Chyba powinien się spieszyć... W jakim celu? Marszczy brwi, rozważając odpowiedź. Przecież nikt na niego nie czeka.

Wyjmuje z kieszeni telefon, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy gdy wybierze numer żony, usłyszy coś więcej, niż głuchy sygnał przerwanego połączenia.

(Nie, nie potrafi wykrzesać z siebie wystarczająco wiele naiwności, by nawet na chwilę w to uwierzyć. Na przekór samemu sobie resztkami sił wciąż trzyma się granic zdrowego rozsądku. Szkoda, w tym momencie szaleństwo kojarzy mu się tylko i wyłącznie z ulgą.)

Przy okazji z zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że wciąż czeka na niego nieodsłuchana wiadomość. Nie zwraca uwagi na jej treść, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na głosie Heike* i pozwalając tym samym, by stworzył wokół niego bańkę pozornego bezpieczeństwa, pękającą niespodziewanie wraz ostrym dźwiękiem komunikującym koniec nagrania. Bezwiednie naciska przycisk, umożliwiający ponowne odsłuchanie. Tym razem słowa przybierają już konkretną formę, z brutalną siłą torpedując kolejnymi informacjami jego zmęczony umysł.

Czekali na niego... Czekali do końca. Gdzieś w tle podekscytowany dziecięcy głos piszczy "Tato, to Iron Man!" i wtedy mężczyzna nie wytrzymuje. Gorące łzy podstępnie wkradają się do jego oczu, rozdzierający krzyk sam wyrywa się z piersi.

Upada na ziemię, nie zwracając uwagi na kawałki szkła kaleczące mu dłonie, nareszcie pozwalając rozpaczy przejąć kontrolę nad całym jego ciałem.

Nikt na niego nie czeka. Czas przypomina wodę, której biegowi najprościej jest poddać się bez walki. Ile minut, ile godzin spędził na brudnym asfalcie, poruszany jedynie niekontrolowanym drżeniem przy każdym wymuszonym oddechu? Nie potrafi tego stwierdzić, nie marnuje jednak ani sekundy. W jego głowie szybko rodzi się misterny plan, któremu pragnie ulec coraz bardziej, bez względu na to, jak nierealny wydaje się już teraz.

Wreszcie podnosi się, niespodziewanie spokojniejszy, stabilizowany wizją celu, do którego może dążyć, wizją nowego początku. Zemsta naprawdę potrafi dodać skrzydeł, odkrywa z zainteresowaniem.

Samochód stoi zaledwie kilka metrów od niego.

 

Zimna wojna

I czas jak woda,

on nie oszalał.

__________

*Postanowiłam podkraść imię komiksowej żonie Zemo, choć prawdopodobieństwo, że jest w jakikolwiek sposób powiązana z tą filmową, jest niemal zerowe. Mimo to brzmi nieźle, więc dlaczego nie?

**Author's Note:**

> Mocno zainspirował mnie utwór "Полковнику никто не пишет", który, nawiasem mówiąc, ktoś już skojarzył z Zemo na tumblrze i zwyczajnie nie potrafiłam się dłużej powstrzymywać.  
> Gorąco polecam przesłuchać!


End file.
